ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The "Butterfly affect"
(We open the episode with Ben 10,000 and Gwen 5,000 fighting Eon) Ben 10,000: Wait what do you mean "erased from time"? Eon: Listen to me both of you if you do not send back one of your strongest aliens to your younger selves Vilgax will defeat you i- (Eon is then shot in the back.As a tall figure approaches) Vilgax: Too late Eon... (Vilgax is now shown walking towards the camera) (The camera zooms in on the angered and worried faces of Ben 10,000 and Gwen 5,000.All off a sudden Ben 10,000 runs at the figure and puts his Biomatrix together) Ben 10,000: FOURMUNGOUSAUR! (The camera zooms in on Ben growing to a very large size. The right side of his body goes to four arms and the left goes humungousaur. He punches his fist together as the both sides gain each other's counterpart features) Gwen 5,000: BEN WAI- you know what screw it. (Gwen 5,000 twists her dial as it lands on Humungousaur. She slams the dial. She also grows big and gains Brown scales. But when the transformation is done done she slams the symbol on her chest and transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur) Fourmungousaur: Gwen, stay back he's mine! (Fourmungousaur then tries to punch Vilgax but Vilgax just casually puts his arm up and breaks the arm like a small twig. After that he punches Fourmungousaur's omnitrix symbol and kicks him back with ease) Vilgax: Feeble Ultimate Humungousaur: You sure? (Vilgax turns around and his eyes open wide as he is kicked back by many missiles.Ultimate Humungousaur then runs to Fourmungousaur. There is a crack in the omnitrix symbol. Fourmungousaur leans up and says 2 words) Fourmungousaur: Diamond head! (A green flash is shown as Diamond Head runs at Vilgax. This time however Vilgax grabs the head of Diamond head. Ultimate Humungousaur runs at Vilgax but Diamond Head puts his hand out telling her to stop .Diamond Head's face is starting to crack under the pressure) Diamond Head (Just Barely talking): Sen-Sen-Send-Butterfly-refl-flect to ten year old me... Ultimate Humungousaur: I AM NOT LEAVING YOU! Diamond Head: Please! Gwen... (Right after saying that Diamond head's eyes open wide as the head crumble to dust as the lifeless body is thrown through a building by Vilgax.Gwen then transforms into Alien X and snaps her fingers and the camera is now sucked into a portal.) Alien X: I am so sorry Ben.. (We are then shown a green passageway.The camera goes black and reappears as we go back to the RV of 10 year old Ben and Gwen Tennyson) Ben: See I have 10 aliens you have 5! (Says Ben as the camera show Ben holding his left arm with the Code green Omnitrix cycling through 10 aliens) Gwen: Well then let's have a race last one to mount rushmore and back loses. (Grandpa Max walks forward) Max: Now Ben I have told you the omnitrix is a weapon not a TOY. Ben: Sorry grandpa... Gwen: Besides Doofus even if I had got both you would still brag about something that is in your eyes stronger. (After Ben is done talking Ben's Omnitrix starts to flash.Ben gives a confused look and puts his armup to see the dial go up and have a new icon appear) Ben:Woah this one is new. Max: BEN! Ben: Too late! (Ben smacks the dial, and a green flash appears as the camera show grandpa Max and Gwen covering their eyes.Then the camera shows a caccoon.I t breaks open to reveal a Butterfly type alien) Butterfly Reflect: Okay who's this? Gwen: Well... (Gwen gets up and looks at the back of the wings) Gwen: Your wings look like a mirror. How about hmmmm.. Butterfly Reflect! Butterfly Reflect: Sounds cool! Max: Ben, do not EVER use this alien again! Butterfly Reflect: Why? Max: Just trust me Butterfly Reflect: Hey Gwen watch this! (Butterfly Reflect turns into a mirror like caccoon. After 10 minutes of just being in a cocoon, Ben times out) Gwen: WHAT HAPPENED!? Ben: Gwen, I just witnessed the past 20 years of our lives and it is not pretty. Max: Like what? Ben:In the future I...I....Died. END ---- MAJOR EVENTS * Ben 10,000 and Gwen 5,000's first appearance * New alien/Butterfly Reflect's first appearance * Ben finds out as Butterfly Reflect that he dies in the future Category:Episodes Category:Split 10